


you should fear me

by georgerus63



Series: her majesty's finest [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, James Bond AU, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, spy AU, this is the fifth part and I still can't tag properly I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerus63/pseuds/georgerus63
Summary: Kevin has never dreamed about ending up at the MI6 but here he is, with an annoying but super hot assistant that will be the death of him. Or not.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: her majesty's finest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	you should fear me

**Author's Note:**

> I got a job today and thought the best way to celebrate is putting out another part of the Spy AU, I hope you enjoy it! Remember that everything is fictional and not real :)  
> I also have no clue how real coding works, please point it out to me if there are big mistakes or things that make no sense!!

_ 2013 _

When someone would have asked Kevin as a child what he wants to do later, he would have always said football player. Or race car driver. Or even ice hockey player. Kevin always loved sports but when he entered a certain age he had to acknowledge that he would never be able to have a career in sports, not good enough to compete with the young drilled athletes or for the lack of money from his parents side.

No, Kevin found peace in a new hobby - computers. He wasn’t playing any games on them, it was rather interesting for him to see what he could create with just typing in a few keys in a software, how it all worked together and the ability to create something new.

Out of a hobby grew a new interest for the future and with just 18, Kevin was able to apply at one of the best universities in London for an informatics and engineering course.

Juggling three tiring side jobs, his degree and the occasional hacking in the darkest hours of the night drained Kevin but he needed the money. His parents weren’t able to provide him with much, he recently gained a little sister and brother. 

So, the now 21 year old Dane started to live 25/8 weeks, pure caffeine going through his veins in order to keep his apartment and place at the university for the sake of his future.

It wasn’t really surprising when one rainy Saturday his mates dragged him to a party, having too much of Kevin never leaving his apartment or university work behind, to distract him with tons of alcohol. And that’s the story of how it all went downhill and Kevin's life was changed after one of too many vodka shots. One drunk bet and way too much courage was all it took for Kevin to hack himself into the MI6 out of fun, too confident in his own skills. Of course he is halfway sober the next morning when he does it and takes all necessary precautions in order to not be tracked down, or at least that is what he thought he did. He stupidly leaves a hardly noticeable trace in the system that leads them ultimately back to him.

In the early afternoon hours they storm his tiny apartment and drag him to the Headquarter in Vauxhall where they leave him in an interrogation room for more than eight hours alone, just him, his hangover and a glass of water. 

It takes some time before he gets company, an old looking man, maybe in his sixties, with terrible burn scars on his face enters the room, holding a paper file in his hands.

“Kevin Magnussen, Danish, 21 years old, studies in informatics and engineering, living off mini jobs.” The man takes his sweet time to sit down in front of him, eyes eyeing the young man critically. 

The Dane pulls a face but stays quiet, not questioning where they got his information from, after all this is the MI6 he is dealing with now. He knows he is stubborn most of the time and can be a pain in the arse when he's angry but sometimes even he realises when the situation is not in his favour - like now.

“You have no criminal record and no association to terrorist organisations and still you hacked us. Who do you work for?” The man is watching with a calm yet dangerous face that is giving nothing away.

“I want to talk to a lawyer.” He replies, staring directly back at the other, nothing better on his mind.

“Well, that’s not how it works here. You’ve hacked England’s intelligence service, you’re a threat to this nation. You will tell us who you work for, then we either simply put you in prison, send you back to Denmark or make you disappear without a trace. So again, Kevin, who do you work for?”

Kevin shudders at the icy tone and his prospects given. Maybe it is really the better idea now to cooperate. “I work for nobody. It was a drunk bet with my friends.” He replies truthfully.

Confusion spreads over the man’s face. “A drunk bet?”

“Yes, just a drunk bet. No terrorist organisation or whatever. I was bored and had too much vodka and my friends teased me that I can’t do it.”

“So you... just did it?” The man stares at him like Kevin has lost his brains. He probably did the moment he thought this idea was a good idea but again, blame it on the vodka, not him.

“We will have to look into that.” The man then says and gets up to leave the room.

A week later, Kevin can quit all his mini jobs because he is a MI6 intern in the Q branch, the best technical department of England.

-

_ January 2015 _

It’s snowing when Kevin gets up for work, his apartment completely cold. He loves to sleep with his window open, despite the loud noise from the streets below him, the coldness helping him to wake up in the morning. Even if he has a good paycheck now, he is still living in the small apartment he rented years ago when he first came to London. It’s perfect for him, he’s living alone and doesn’t need much space, besides that he often works more in the Q branch than he is actually home.

He started as a coffee carrier, the unimportant intern with no real experience but he managed to bite himself through the strict rank system at the MI6. He proved that he has the knowledge one needs to succeed. He’s now Q’s most trusted minion, more like an assistant to the old man who leads their whole department. The actual assistant of Q, R - head of the archive, doesn’t seem to mind, if anything he’s happier Kevin does his job too.

Kevin is supervising agents all around the world now, guiding their missions, he has achieved quite a lot for starting just two years ago, without having completed the crucial required training at the academy that is hidden somewhere in Scotland. Hell he has not even finished his own studies properly but M made sure to get him an honorary degree in the name of England or something like that. His diploma got lost in the mess that is his work desk at home and it's not that important to him. The job he has now can only be left through one way and that's a plastic bag.

On the other hand, with lots of work comes less sleep, if he is guiding agents through a different time zone, Kevin has to work at the oddest hours to provide assistance over the coms. Sometimes those missions can take up to a week and then there is no time for a good eight hour sleep every day, he sleeps for two hours directly at his desk, risking the numbing back pain that he gets for free. But it's the only way to be able to research more or work on escape routes. And if one agent finished his mission, he often had to guide the next one, for whose mission he had to prepare when the other agent slept. It’s a mess most of the time and he’s grateful he doesn’t have to work with the Double O’s yet.

The job is tiring but Kevin enjoys it, he can not only do what he loves everyday but he learned a lot about weapons too, how to build and use them and how to invent the craziest gadgets for the agents, Q is making no secret out of whose company he likes the most in the lab. He is the one that also made sure that Kevin would receive at least some basic training, so he could send the Dane into the field for emergency cases if necessary but Kevin never had to leave the MI6 building so far.

When Kevin starts his old coffee machine, he has enough time to brush his teeth and fix his hair and he’s quite shook when he sees his eye bags in the mirror. He had to guide Agent 3 through a mission in South Africa, nearly two weeks without a proper sleep or eating schedule while keeping an eye on Agent 9 in South Korea at the same time. M and Q had been gracious enough to give him two days off to get some sleep but Kevin doesn’t feel rested the slightest bit, if anything he’s even more tired.

While eating his sandwich, Kevin gets a mail with his tasks for the day, they’re not too much, just a few tests with a new gun he developed together with R and then he can go home again for more sleep.

-

An hour later, he arrives at work and Q raises his eyebrows when he sees the dark bags under his assistants eyes.

“I thought I had sent you back home to sleep?”

“I was sleeping.” Kevin argues back but Q just shakes his head, the old man is not satisfied.

“You look like a ghost and I'm not letting my best employee in a lab when he looks half dead. Go home, you're cleared for two more days." 

Kevin has no energy to start an argument and just nods as Q goes to his office to catch some files, he slowly follows the old man.

"Kevin, I'm meeting with M and R now and when I'm back you're better already be home. If you want, you can prepare a Double O mission for next week, we have to practice that finally. You should be able to find a file on your laptop that gives guided instructions for preparing. Or you could code some more GPS transmitters, although I'd prefer it if you prepare 005's mission. I know you hate doing nothing, so it's home office for you until you're fit again. I don't want to see you in this building until your eye bags are gone." He says more sternly and Kevin nods, grabbing some files the old man is handing him. The young assistant bids his goodbye and their ways part - Q takes the elevators upwards to M's office while Kevin uses the stairs to make his way to the foyer as the way isn't long. It's when he reaches the glass front doors, it happens - a loud bang followed by a wave of force that throws Kevin off his feet towards a wall, glass and parts of the wall raining over him.

At first he has no clue what has happened, his vision clouded with dust and his ears ringing, his hands tasting around blindly. Rubble is laying around him, there are lifeless bodies and blood, so much blood, it takes him some to realize it's partly his own. The silence is deafening, making Kevin shiver as he tries to get up but feels he is stuck and has no real strength to get out.

Somebody suddenly grabs his shoulders and pulls him free from the debris as Kevin opens his mouth to scream but it's still silent around him. He begins to panic, a big part of the wall must have landed on his feet and he can't feel them anymore but still the pain is spreading through his whole legs mercilessly. The person behind him continues to pull him away, out of the building and when the harsh December cold hits his face, Kevin blacks out from the pain.

-

He wakes up in the hospital wing, IVs in his hand, a throbbing pain behind his temples and in his feet. He can't move, his body simply too exhausted to work.

Kevin knows they drugged him up good and that his feet must at least be broken, judging from the dull pain and the heavy bandages he can feel. 

Suddenly the door opens and a nurse enters, followed by Doctor Räikkönen who looks worried at him. Kevin sees his lips starting to move but he can't hear anything and stares back in confusion. It takes the Doctor some time to notice what is going on, Kevin seems to suffer from hearing loss.

The Dane feels his heart rate going up, panic settling in his chest as he tries to move but Kimi and the nurse hold him down quickly.

They run tests on him immediately, it's only temporary according to the results and Kevin thanks all the gods he knows, firstly for surviving the explosion.

Two days later, when his hearing is finally back, Kevin feels more relieved than ever. They are also finally telling him what has happened, there has been a bomb, nobody knows how it has been placed in M's office but it went off during the conference and blew up a good portion of the building. M, Q, R - they're all dead, together with a handful of some of their best agents. 

Kevin feels his stomach drop. His mentor is dead and he feels like crying, even if he is normally not the one to get emotional but this hurts him more than anything. The older man had been like a second father to him, maybe strict but with a good soul that had only wanted the best for the young Danish man, always pushing him to achieve his best.

Räikkönen tells him how lucky he has been to be in the foyer at the doors otherwise he might have been dead too but Kevin isn't paying attention anymore, busy with his own hurt that isn't physical.

"Magnussen… It is not my place to tell you but-" the Doctor struggles with his words as he's standing at the door, ready to leave the small hospital room, before looking straight into Kevin's eyes. "Q has chosen you to be his replacement."

-

He gets a visit on the next day, from the Premiere and one of the top Double O's they have, Lewis Hamilton. 

"It has come to my attention that despite my wish to not tell you anything, you've already been told that you're going to follow Q into his steps." The Premiere starts as soon as the door falls shut behind him and Kevin struggles to sit up properly as his whole body is still sore.

Lewis just continues to stand straight behind the older man but Kevin knows the Brit too well. Under the emotionless mask is a lot of hurt, Lewis was close to the dead M as well.

"They're some formalities that need to be cleared. First off, I'm not happy with Q's choice. You're quite young, an average intern that should not be here in first place. You don't even have the training that is required but Q made sure to block all ways to replace you with another, more qualified agent. You're just lucky that M and Q liked you and be sure, I will remind you of that." The Premiere's voice is icy and Kevin feels chills running down his spine. This is not how he wanted this meeting to go.

"But he is talented. He invented the new GPS trackers himself and he's working on a software that will make it easier for us to hack into devices that we're not directly connected to." Lewis throws in and earns himself an icy glare too.

"I'm just as unpleased with you as I am with Magnussen, M." He spits out the last part and Lewis rolls his eyes.

"Because I'm too young or because I'm not an old white man?" Lewis counters and the Premiere shuts his mouth finally but his eyes are giving it away.

"Anyways," Lewis musters a small smile for Kevin, "Q has chosen you to be the new Q. As R has sadly passed away too, you'll have to accept."

"But if you decline because it would be the only sensible decision, you'll be out of MI6 within minutes and are to be confined for a long time. For knowing state secrets." The Premiere smiles slyly at him but it doesn't irritate Kevin the slightest.

"Sure. If Q wants me to follow him, I'll do it."

It takes them mere minutes from there to remove Kevin's entire existence. His name, including his birth certificate have been removed from all registers, his old ID, cards, everything, is no longer valid. He has been removed from the world as if he never existed in the first place. Maybe he should talk to his parents about his job now, he can't imagine the shock they would go through if they find out by accident he doesn't exist anymore. He gets a bigger apartment, new bank accounts under a different name that hurts on his tongue, unfamiliar and cold.

His real name is replaced by a single letter, one that brings great responsibility and big burdens. Kevin doubts he's really ready but he has no other choice.

-

_ London, Vauxhall Cross MI6 Headquarters, 03.10.2020, 12.01am _

"And here is Roscoe wearing a Tommy Hilfiger suit George bought him for his birthday. Isn't he the cutest?"

"Mmh." Kevin is only partly paying attention towards M, he's still busy with finishing some coding on his laptop.

His night has been short again, 002's mission has been a top priority and Kevin has not caught much sleep between her finishing the mission and Lewis calling for a meeting. Kevin sometimes hates himself for not saying no to more Roscoe pictures but ever since Coco died, his boss and boyfriend seem to treasure their dog even more and Kevin is not heartless and watches every video and photo Lewis presents him. Besides, Roscoe is the best company he could ask for, if Lewis decides to bring him to work, he's often sleeping on Kevin's lap peacefully, sometimes demanding belly rubs but never annoying him.

"I'm thinking about George and me going to LA this Christmas," Lewis changes the topic as they wait for the Premiere to arrive for the meeting and Kevin nods, eyes fixed on the screen as his fingers fly over the keyboard. "There are some beautiful beaches, maybe no snow but it's warm and sunny."

"You don't need to justify your need for seeing George shirtless." Kevin tells him. "But I thought you went to LA this summer?"

Lewis seems to think for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, we went there in June. Was a big mistake actually, it was stuffed with tourists and Angela was very close to losing it. And George was constantly on the edge."

"And then you want to go again? How about choosing a more quiet location, maybe then your boyfriend can have a peaceful holiday too without worrying you're getting shot?"

"I don't know man." Lewis responds while his eyes stay glued to his phone, Kevin sees it's a message from George. 

"Think about it. There are some beautiful cabins available in Northern Europe and you have a high chance of snow and peace."

Lewis looks like he wants to say some more but the security of the Premiere arrives and quickly sweeps M's office until the man finally steps in to start their meeting. 

-

_ MI6 Headquarters, Q branch, 20.10.2020 11.04pm _

Kevin is close to strangling R. No scratch that, if Nico ever sets a foot in one meter distance of him, he will kill his assistant. Assistant, what a wrong word for that annoying piece of shit, Kevin thinks as he aggressively works himself through the security codes of a building he has to guide Agent 33, Max Verstappen through - Nico's mission to be precise.

Nico Hülkenberg has only been called up recently, replacing his former assistant as his right hand died on a field mission in Ireland a few months ago. He knows he should give Nico another chance but the man is just so irritating, making Kevin lose his mind over the smallest things whenever the German is around him.

"How much longer?" Max asks impatiently.

"One more minute and you'll be ready to enter." Kevin tries to sound as neutral as possible but the scoff he hears over the coms is the confirmation he failed.

"What's up, no more coffee in your cup?"

"Watch it 33, or I'll blow this building up under your sorry a-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Nico storms into his office, his hair a mess, his shirt crumbled and his tie not properly in place. Kevin spots dark circles under his eyes as Nico tries to sort his laptop and files as he sits down in front of Kevin's desk.

"Where is 33? Have you got the codes already?"

"At the target location, outskirts of Budapest, coordinates are in the interactive file." Kevin forces himself to look away because Nico looks good. Tired but good and Kevin hates it.

"I'm taking over, how far are you with the coding?" Nico walks around the table and stops right behind Kevin to look over his shoulder and Kevin has to stop himself from blushing like mad. God, Nico smells so nice like the aftershave he is always using and Kevin loves so much that he just wants to disappear as quickly as possible from the spot.

"Nearly finished, just a few more. Maybe do a quick debrief with 33 in the meantime." His voice is steady and firm and Nico hums before putting in his earpiece. Kevin notices how Nico talks extra quiet as if he doesn't want to disturb him and he catches himself at going soft - dammit, what has been wrong with him the past weeks? Wasn't he supposed to hate Nico? Normally they were close to ripping each other's hair out, always complaining about each other to M - but now, Kevin can't focus because Nico Hülkenberg, in all his glory is talking German with his Agent. Oh he's so fucked.

When he's finished, he just sends both of them the codes and packs his stuff up. To be fair, Kevin can't remember the last time he was home and had a proper warm meal that wasn't sandwiches from Tesco down the street and he needs sleep.

Nico doesn't speak to him except a quiet bye and the Dane is partly happy about it because first, he's too tired to stay awake once the blinding harsh artificial light stops burning in his eyes and second, the German is so irritating. One minute he's playing the big macho at work and then he's appearing late, out of nowhere, looking like he slept on a park bench, still able to compete for the hottest men alive. Kevin shakes his head when he steps outside into the cold autumn air, all thoughts on Nico disappearing with the fresh breeze that hits his head and he couldn't be more grateful.

-

_ MI6 Headquarters, Q branch, 17.12.2020, 05.14am _

"Sit still or I'll throw you out." Helmut glares at Kevin simply but he ignores the older, too busy with - well codes again. Sometimes, when he's alone, Kevin questions when was the last time he read something other than endless numbers dancing in front of his screen. Helmut after all is the reason he keeps twitching with his knees and legs to stay focused and Kevin tries to ignore the urge to show his middle finger to the old man.

"How much longer do you need?" The leader of their staff department asks, his mood seemingly turning sour.

"If you let me work in peace, half an hour."

Marko lets out an annoyed loud sigh and turns back to his own laptop, doing god knows what. Kevin could find it out with a few simple clicks but he doesn't have the energy nor the nerve to work on something else at the same time. It is as every spirit has left his body and he feels like an empty shell. All he does is working, again he hasn't seen his flat in days, he has long given up the dream of having plants or a dog one day. And he knows he's not the only one, last week he caught Dilara and Nicholas sleeping in the break room, food untouched, both hidden in the darkest corner in uncomfortable positions. He has let them sleep but it is probably only a matter of time until half of his department ends up at the hospital wing because of acute sleep deprivation and deficiencies. 

"Can we talk after I'm done? It's important." Kevin knows this might be his only chance to catch Marko long enough to finally have some time to discuss their work schedule for the next few weeks. They really all deserve some time off for Christmas at least, maybe he can arrange some more free days for his department. His agents have been working non-stop since Alonso escaped and Kevin feels bad if he can't get them some free time around Christmas, they deserve to be with their families too.

"Sure, what do you want?" The older eyes him sharply, his cranky voice hurting in Kevin's tired head.

"My department has worked for the past weeks and we could all need a break at the moment, half of my team members are overworked-"

"No." 

"What? But-"

"We can't allow ourselves breaks, not when Alonso is running around with access to classified information thanks to Button. No breaks until we got him."

"But the agents-" Kevin starts again, growing more and more frustrated.

"Make better shift plans if your department has problems with fulfilling their work. We have more important things to do now then letting you all go on holiday. If you would've worked harder, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" With those words, the old man simply gets up to leave, leaving a shocked and confused Q behind. The accusation that he is the fault of Alonso escaping hurts him deeply and Kevin has to shut his eyes tightly to push the tears down. He knows Marko thinks he doesn't deserve his spot but this is a new low.

-

_ MI6 Headquarters, Q branch, 20.12.2020, 2.45pm _

"Our minions just asked me if we can do a Christmas party on the 24th." Nico enters the break room as Kevin tries to stuff a sandwich in the most un-elegant way into his mouth. Marko has made a new rule of food being forbidden near any technical stuff because of some crumbles between their computer keys which Kevin thinks is because of their interaction a few days ago. In return it has forced Kevin to abandon his Agent for five minutes now in order to finally stomach some food. He has no clue when he had his last meal but even now he can't enjoy the cheap sandwich in peace as R looks like he could punch a hole in the wall any moment. 

He also tries not to think about strangling Helmut Marko at the moment, the Austrian has ignored his requests frequently, Q has asked to give his workers off at least and let Kevin do Christmas shifts alone but the man refused to forward any of them to Lewis as M was 'busy with more important stuff'.

"Why? The whole MI6 is closed over the holidays, that's what has been said in the last internal mail." Kevin looks up questioningly at the German.

"Nope, Marko just sent another mail. Christmas is for gathering information on Alonso. Since there are no Double O missions we have full time to focus on our work. 72 hour research marathon for the whole Q branch, no days off. After Christmas we're back with the normal work schedule." Nico looks ready to punch someone and Kevin feels the anger in him rising too. 

"The fuck? I thought we got those days too?!"

Nico shakes his head and Kevin feels his stomach drop, the hunger already forgotten.

"He really cancelled it?!" Oh god, he's close to crying, weeks of frustration, tiredness and overworking finally catching up.

Nico stays quiet but he radiates the same frustration.

"I will talk with him, he can't do this!"

Maybe Kevin shouldn't have moved up too fast. Maybe he should've kept a better track of his nutrition but when he stands, they're white spots dancing in front of his eyes and he just crumbles to the ground, Nico panicky reaching out for him.

"Kevin!"

-

_ MI6 Headquarters, Q branch break room, 5.16pm _

The light is dimmed and the room dark but Kevin's eyes burn when he cracks them open. He's still in the small break room, someone must have put him onto their old sofa. He feels something soft below his head, like a cushion and it smells just as nicely as Nico - it's his sweater and Kevin feels a certain warmness spreading through him, thinking about Nico putting it under his head, quickly followed by a feeling of embarrassment that makes his cheeks burn.

There are loud voices in the corridor but Kevin can't understand it. He's still tired, his body feels like jelly and he just wants to sleep some more, the nice scent of Nico's aftershave is weirdly comforting, lulling him back into unconsciousness. 

Suddenly the voices grow louder and the door is being opened, Nico slipping in before closing the door again. He carries a blanket with him which he puts over Kevin, to stop him from shivering in the fresh air.

"Uh hey, I didn't think you'd already be awake." Nico smiles at him, dark circles somehow even more prominent now and Kevin can't stop his stomach from doing loops. He isn't going to fall for the annoying, tall, perfect, handsome assistant and head of the archive, isn't he? 

Oh, Kevin knows he's fucked because it's already too late. He has fallen for Nico, his cheeks are burning red just like his eyes probably and he's looking like a mess but he doesn't care, at least they're in a dark room where Nico can't see his embarrassingly red face. The German is just squatting down next to him, smiling through his tiredness and Kevin feels like he could programme one hundred drones in one go, his heart beating like crazy suddenly.

The moment is ruined by a furious Kimi and a guilty looking Lewis who enter the room at the worst time possible now, Helmut slowly walking behind them.

"How are you feeling Q?" Despite Kimi's hardest try to sound neutral, Kevin knows he's close to exploding. Lewis stands back, eyes roaming over the small and messy break room before they end up on him again.

"I'm tired." Kevin responds honestly.

"Mmh. You need more sleep and rest. And some healthy food, lots of fruits, vegetables, you don't eat meat right?" Kimi asks as he starts dragging Nico up and away from the sofa.

"Yes, I'm vegan," He mumbles as his head starts to spin again and Lewis steps forward, pressing a water bottle in his hand and Kevin slowly takes some sips.

"I'll prescribe you some vitamins and iron pills but you really need to sleep!" Kimi's voice cuts through the air and Marko immediately rolls his eyes.

"We don't have time for that, we need to find Alonso!"

"Well it has to wait when the agents' lives are at risk! And technical agents are as important as anyone on the field!" The doctor argues back more heated and Kevin winces when the voices ring uncomfortable through his head.

"Maybe we should discuss this outside." Lewis steps in and Kevin sends him a thankful smile as Nico starts pushing Marko out, Lewis dragging Marko behind.

When the door closes, Kevin feels the tiredness overcoming him, pulling him back into a dreamless sleep.

-

_ MI6 Headquarters, Q branch, 24.12.2020, 11.16am _

In the end, Lewis has to fight hard to get them some days off around Christmas, apparently everyone thinks the Q branch should continue to work. Kevin pulls the short stick and is on duty on the 24th, he made a new work schedule to give his agents as much time off as possible.

Nico, Dilara and Nicholas share the same fate which leads them to throwing a small Christmas party. Romain, head of the management department, joins them with cookies he made with his kids and while Kevin doesn't understand why the man is there, Romain tries his best to help as Dilara has put up some fairy lights on their computers to create a christmas-y spirit. Nicholas even bought a decorated mini tree that is proudly sitting in the middle of the tables they pushed together.

It looks quite sad but it's better than being locked up as a big team, this way Kevin has some free days after Christmas and can enjoy them alone, maybe reading a book or finally watching those Netflix series everybody seems to talk about, without having to worry that nobody is at the Q branch and can take care of emergencies.

At the moment Nico is tapping his pencil against his temple as he stares intensely on Nicholas' computer screen, the young man seems to have a small trace of a phone Jenson used before Lewis killed him.

Dilara is also busy, typing something in rapid speed on her keyboard as her eyes go hundred miles an hour over the screen and Kevin tries to remember if they have painkillers laying around somewhere for her later.

Him and Romain are busy testing some new glasses he's been working on, it's hard to integrate a GPS tracker and a camera at the same time into the delicate frame but Romain is a great help in adjusting the lights for Kevin so he can easily put it together. He just managed to put the small chip in as Dilara lets out a triumphant noise, turning her screen towards the others.

"I have checked all the inventories of ports in Europe and South America for aliases Alonso used in the past. There are multiple shipments listed under his name, if we use the numbers to track them we can reconstruct their way and maybe find a trace to Alonso and his business."

"Excellent work," Nico smiles at her while Kevin moves over to inspect her work.

"Dilara, this is absolutely genius! Nicky, get ready to prepare access to the customs authority, we will hack our way in, asking formally takes too long, Nico help Dilara to track those shipments down in both directions, if we have the countries or even cities we can see if he's building ties with old friends again, which will make it easier for us to find him." Kevin instructs and the three tech agents start to move while Romain adjusts the lightning on the prototype of the glasses.

"Do you think you can find him?" The French man asks and Kevin nods, a positive feeling spreading through his stomach. 

"Yes, this can bring us so much closer to him depending on what we can get about him. Dilara, how many aliases did you check?"

"All we have knowledge of. There might be a few new ones tho." She responds, her fingers typing away with massive speed again as Nico sets up the computer right next to her.

"That's okay, we send some agents after it once the holidays are over." Kevin focuses back on the glasses, Romain holding the light and occasionally handing him some tools is a great help. They are working quietly, the only background noise are some cheesy Christmas songs someone must have turned on and Kevin feels himself relax.

It's true, without having field agents coming and going into the Q branch, asking for weapons or themselves being on guidance duty helps them, giving them time to focus completely on their own work.

Some minutes later Kevin has finished the glasses and carefully puts them into a case, after all he doesn't know how fragile the prototype is.

"We'll test them later I guess." Kevin tells Romain and the French man just nods excitedly. Kevin is grateful to have a friend like him, Romain has stuck up for him since the first day as Q, as many people made his job harder by not accepting his new role at the intelligence service.

"According to the customs, they all came from Spain, a small port close to Madrid. And they were empty." Nicholas chimes in as he fixes his glasses to rub his eyes. "45 went to Mexico, 30 to Singapore and another 10 to India. I try to track them from there."

"Send me the data over, I need the shipment numbers and can help," Kevin offers and within seconds he has a file on his own screen. Romain next to him gets up quietly now and moves out of the big hall, not reacting to Kevin's confused glances. Romain probably knows he can't help from here on and will go home, back to his family as they pass lunch time soon.

He's proven wrong when the man comes back, a tray with steaming tea cups in his hands and some more small water bottles. He places them silently in the middle of the table and they all thank him, Kevin sends his friend a gracious smile.

"I'm going home now, take care of yourselves, yes?" Romain grabs his jacket but hands Kevin a small wrapped gift and winks at him before saying goodbye and leaving the department. It leaves Kevin a bit speechless with the small package in his hands. He feels bad when he realises he hasn't gotten Romain anything and slowly unwraps the small gift. It's a package of self-made pralines and cookies, the box has colourful drawings from Romain's kids and Kevin tears up a bit, he doesn't feel like he deserves it.

When he lifts his gaze, Nico is staring at him and Kevin feels himself blushing, quickly turning towards his screen. They are back to working in silence, occasionally a loud click of a key can be heard.

-

It's nine in the evening when they finish their work, it's a long list of all shipments in detail, every single container has been tracked down. They agree to mark it on a big map the next day, they are all too tired to even think about doing another hour. Dilara looks like she starts sleeping right then and there on her keyboard and Nico offers to bring her and Nicholas home with his car, only Kevin refuses.

He lives in a completely different direction and he doesn't want Nico to drive around the whole city in the middle of the night just because of him. 

The Christmas gifts they got for each other are left untouched next to the mini tree for tomorrow. Being at the department since six in the morning takes their toll on them and none of them is too keen on another night shift like the past weeks.

They say goodbye to each other after turning off all the lights, Kevin wanders of towards the foyer as the others take the elevator down to the car deck.

The way to the tube station Vauxhall is short and Kevin feels relieved when he sinks down in the nearly empty compartment, there are just two teenagers and another man beside him. His laptop feels heavy in his bag and he can't stop himself from dreaming of his shower and bed already. The monotone rattling noises of the tube lull him into a light sleep and Kevin has to pinch himself to stay awake.

It takes some time until he arrives in Hampstead where his apartment is, the MI6 has chosen it for him after he took the position as Q. He was grateful it wasn't the same where the old Q lived, he still has nightmares from the explosion sometimes. The apartment has all possible security barriers someone can think of and Kevin has coded some more just to be really sure, after all he has angered some of the biggest gangster bosses in the world by clicking a few keys from behind a screen.

His way from the station is a little longer now and Kevin holds back a yawn as the cold December air hits his face, making him shiver. He's made half of his way when he notices someone following him - he's sure it's the man from the tube before, if his tired eyes and brain are not tricking him he could swear he recognises the clothes.

Kevin tries walking a bit faster to hopefully dismiss his theory but the man speeds up too. Fuck. 

He carries no weapon with him, he despises the cold feeling guns always give him despite developing them himself. He has no use for a gun normally but now he wishes he had at least a knife with him or something else to defend him. 

Kevin glances down on his watch and then it suddenly hits him, he and Nico had actually tinkered on it a bit and integrated a new Tracking system. By pushing the small button on his watch, he's sending his current position and Kevin doesn't hesitate, scratching his wrist to cover up the small motion. Nico should receive a notification on his phone or laptop now, Kevin prays he doesn't think it's just a test.

He turns and sees the man still behind him and realises that it's still a long way to his apartment and that the next part of his path leads around some dark corners.

Kevin takes a deep breath and starts running as fast as he can, it's the only reasonable thing his tired brain can come up with and he sprints down the road.

Of course the man speeds up too, Kevin sees something shiny in his hands.

He runs like he's never run before but right before he reaches his apartment, his arm is grabbed harshly and he feels the gun being pressed into his back.

"No more games Q." The man spits out, pushing him towards the door.

Kevin is forced to open his door, turning off all the security and is pushed towards his living room, the man keeps the gun pointed on his head.

"What do you want?" Kevin asks, deciding to skip the money question as the man clearly knows who he is. He's also using the moment to stare at him, the face isn't familiar to Kevin, he's not one of the gangsters he has looked up recently but he can imagine that he's maybe a small henchman, sent by someone powerful who really wants him dead.

The man smiles widely at him, pointing with his free hand towards his laptop.

"Delete all files regarding Verstappen." He just says and Kevin looks confused. Why should he delete Max's files?

His abductor rolls his eyes and comes closer and without a warning pulls the trigger, the bullet missing Kevin by millimeters as it nudges his ear barely. Kevin feels bile rising up his throat, knees turning into jelly as he crumbles to the ground in fear, a stinging pain spreading through his ear. The training he received years ago seems like a fever dream, his brain is absolutely empty. The man comes closer again, loads his gun another time and drags Kevin towards his kitchen table by his neck before smashing his head down hard on the wood.

Kevin feels dizzy and something warm is drizzling from his temple while he feels bile rising in his throat. 

"Stop please!" He whimpers when the gun is being pressed down again on his neck.

"Didn't remember the last Q being such a weakling." Another voice rings through his apartment and sends shivers down his spine.

"He isn't cooperating boss." 

"Give him a minute, he will." 

Kevin drags himself up and his laptop is being pushed into his hands, the gun still pointed to his forehead. 

His fingers are shaking when he unlocks it, eyes blurry with tears and something red, he knows it's blood from his temple where he hit the table. He opens his access towards their digital archive, typing in Verstappen.

He has no clue what the man wants from him, his 'boss' stays hidden in the shadows and Kevin doesn't dare to look up.

There are files about Max showing up first, they are mostly mission reports and medical check ups but when scrolls down further there are a few labelled as Jos Verstappen. And they are all classified.

"I can't delete them. At least not now." He says quietly, a numb pain spreading through his head with every syllable. 

"Why?" The voice is calm but rings so deadly through his skull, Kevin has to stop himself from shivering.

"If they are classified they are not accessible until M allows it. They are only accessible through the MI6 network over his laptop." He's proud that he's not stuttering once and proud of helping install the classified system years ago, making it impossible for anyone dangerous to access them.

"Good. Then we will go to the MI6 headquarters now and you delete them." The man speaks again and Kevin gets pulled up harshly onto his feet but they don't make it very far.

Nico slams the front door open, gun pointed at the man who is grabbing Kevin.

"Let him go." The German's voice is icy, Kevin has forgotten that Nico once trained to be an agent too. Looks like he has not forgotten his training.

His abductor just presses the gun down Kevin's neck while the other mysterious man seems to have disappeared in the shadows, judging by the fact that Nico is completely focused on his attacker. Kevin could have sworn the second man was just behind him.

"And what happens if I don't?"

Nico steps closer while Kevin stiffens - he has been shot nearly once today, he doesn't want to relive it again a second time.

"I put a hole through your head before you notice." 

The man starts to laugh Kevin feels the gun shift away from his neck - and Nico pulls the trigger.

The next seconds happen in a blur for Kevin, he feels the man drop down on him, feels something warm and sticky on his skin as Nico pulls him close and away from the dead body.

He doesn't know how long Nico hugs him but he feels his heartbeat calm down, tears silently flowing down his cheeks.

"Shsh, it's over." Nico whispers in his ear as the Dane feels him putting down the gun and pulling out his phone, probably to text someone to help them get rid of the body, maybe even M.

"Nico he-" Kevin chokes out and Nico pulls him a bit closer, softly stroking his hair.

"Somebody will come and clean up your apartment, do you want to stay here tonight? I can take you home to my flat."

"No, please I want to stay here I just need to-" Kevin pushes himself up from the ground, torkeling towards the kitchen where his laptop still lays on the floor, Nico close behind him. "I need to update the security, then it's safe…"

Nico gently takes the laptop away from the tech genius, Kevin hasn't noticed how he smeared blood all over the keyboard.

"Not today okay? Let's get you cleaned up and in your bed, you're still under shock Kev." The German murmurs quietly and leads Kevin to the bathroom where he helps him to get rid of the jacket and pushes him down on the edge of the bathtub, making sure he's steady before turning around to the sink. He makes a

a cloth wet with some warm water and starts to gently clean the blood away from his hands and neck before moving onto Kevin's forehead who hisses at the burn. Nico stops until the Dane nods at him to signal him to go on. 

They hear someone unlocking the door and Kevin freezes until M walks into the small bathroom, face giving away how worried he is.

"Kevin, shit, what happened?"

"Someone followed me from the Tube, forced his way in and wanted me to delete all files for Verstappen."

Lewis' face turns dark. "Just Verstappen's files?"

"Yes and there was another man-"

"Kevin, I didn't see anybody. Just the man who held you at gunpoint." Nico throws in and looks confused at Kevin who looks back equally confused.

"But there was someone else, I couldn't see him clearly-"

"Kevin you hit your head very hard, it's bleeding and bruising." Lewis squats down next to him and takes a closer look at the wound. "Are you feeling nauseous? Dizzy?"

"Well yes, a bit." Kevin admits. He knows they're not believing him and think he has a bad concussion but he could swear there was someone else. Has the other guy only appeared after he hit his head? He can't remember and it frustrates him.

"I put him into his bed, Kimi can do a check up tomorrow." Nico proposes and helps Kevin up who sees dark spots dancing over his vision.

"Sounds like a good plan, maybe take the day off Kevin. My men will clean up the rest and we'll look into it after Christmas. I'll put up some guards around the area, just in case." Lewis sends him one more worried glance before leaving the bathroom.

Nico gently brings Kevin to his bedroom and the Dane immediately picks up some comfy clothes from his wardrobe. Nico has the decency to turn around while Kevin changes but he's still as red as a tomato when he's finished and crawls under the covers, the pain in his head making him feel numb.

"Do you think you're okay tonight alone?" Nico asks, standing next to him while the Dane gestures to him to open the window.

"No," he quietly admits, the pain making it harder for him to speak and Kevin is afraid the second mysterious man might come back, imagination or not. "Can you stay?" 

Look, if he'd not gotten his head smashed onto a table he might have never said that but he's tired and just wants to sleep and Nico can cuddle the pain away - maybe he really has a serious concussion.

"Of course Kev."

Kevin misses the soft glances of Nico.

-

_ Hampstead - London, 25.12.2020, 7.08am _

The next morning Kevin wakes up to being squished by something warm and it's not the blanket. Nico is hugging him tightly from behind, a comfortable warmness spreading through Kevin's chest as he slowly wiggles around, facing Nico's clothed chest now.

The German continues to sleep soundly as Kevin softly brushes through his blonde hair.

Maybe they act like they hate each other often and share different opinions, but the butterflies in his stomach tell him something different.

Nico starts to stir and Kevin can't help but stare until the sleepy blue orbs meet his own, a wide smile spreading over Nico's lips.

"How are you?"

"Better, honestly." The Dane whispers as Nico pulls him closer again, both enjoying the warmth of the blanket and each other.

"Do we really have to work today?" Kevin mumbles after a while.

"I think Lewis has no problem with giving us a day off after yesterday but Nicholas and Dilara might have a problem if we leave them alone." Nico chuckles before suddenly pulling him into a kiss, slightly chapped lips pressing down softly on his, making Kevin melt more into the strong embrace. 

His stomach starts to make weird flips as he ties his hands around Nico's neck and the German chuckles quietly.

When they part Kevin swears Nico looks like a good in the morning glow that is falling through his window.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this…" Nico whispers before softly brushing Kevin's hair away from his forehead, checking up the wound.

"You have no idea either." Kevin whispers before attaching himself to Nico again, the kiss quickly deepening.

Nico is the first to pull away, smirking at the Dane. "Mind being a bit later at work today?"

"Absolutely not!"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: georgerus63


End file.
